


idle hands

by unbreakable_groundriot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable_groundriot/pseuds/unbreakable_groundriot
Summary: Dawn bathes their bedroom in blue-gold light. It manages to steal up on the angel, not unlike the first sunrise on Earth had startled him. His chin rests on the smooth, freckled skin of Crowley's back and his fingers paint imaginary lines between red-brown spots.





	idle hands

Dawn bathes their bedroom in blue-gold light. It manages to steal up on the angel, not unlike the first sunrise on Earth had startled him. His chin rests on the smooth, freckled skin of Crowley's back and his fingers paint imaginary lines between red-brown spots.

Crowley, for all that he prides himself in being perfectly put together, sleeps inelegantly. His long arms are shoved under the pillow he is quite possibly drooling on. His cheek will no doubt sport an imprint of the wrinkles of the pillow. His legs are twisted in the duvet which rests just below the curve of his boxered backside. One sock has gone missing and the other is slumped around his ankle.

He trails his nails over nine...ten...eleven perfectly placed freckles. Sleep had come easy to them after the last eleven years of Earth's existence.

"We really should wake up."

The demon stirs. He curls those long arms to clutch the pillow and pushes his face into it.

Dust motes hang in the air. Aziraphale watches them settle with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Really now, darling. We must get up. It's morning."  
"Hnnk."

This time goosebumps prickle up as his nails trace a new set of lines. "You are so gorgeous like this." He presses wet kisses down the unnaturally curved spine of his partner.

He had never noticed them before, all those freckles. His body was free of such imperfections but Crowley was littered in them from the subtle spots on his cheeks to the mass of freckles that covered his shoulders like nebulae. Any astronomy enthusiast would recognize the smattering of stars along his mid and lower back.

"We really do need to face the world."

Again the demon shifts and squirms under his touch. His spine twists snake-like and his vertebrae crackle with every new movement. "Should have left you here." He grumbles. Ever so slowly he sits up and onto his knees. Then he tips back with all the confidence in the world.

Aziraphale catches him with a sneeze followed by a low laugh. "You are ridiculous."

The dust settles around them after some moments. Crowley nearly dozes in his arms but firm, soft hands tickle at his prominent ribs. There lies a line if freckles that, perhaps, were a leftover from the War. Their bodies do not scar but the sight of a spear-wound is all too familiar.

"How long were we out?" He rubs his eyes all child-like and soft.  
"A decade or so. I haven't bothered to check."

He had slept for a time. It was not his custom to sleep but he had been known to become engrossed in books and scrolls and tablets for days at a time. Sleep simply seemed like a waste of valuable time. Sleep, however, had been the perfect way to end their ordeal. He had been awake for...Oh, maybe a year? He had become too focused on the warm body currently wrapped up in his arms.

Crowley yawns wide and loud though he has no need for breath. "Not long enough. M'still tired."  
"I think it's time. We have a life to live now."

They are slow to rise but rise they must. Dust is brushed away with a lazy snap and the windows fly open to freshen the room.

Very quickly he finds himself on the old sofa that isn't really so old anymore. Crowley pillows his head upon his thighs as he summons magazine after magazine in an attempt to get his bearings on this new decade.

"We could go, one day... We could go to the stars." He traces the barely-there freckles that dot Crowley's cheek. They will darken with time in the sun and he will kiss them all a thousand times.

"You wouldn't like it much." There is something far away in those slitted eyes. It's something just out of reach and painfully wanted.

"Then I'll settle for your stars." He smiles fondly. "Did you model them after yourself or the other way round?"

The magazine in his hands slides to the floor. Crowley closes his eyes and raises his arms as though he could touch the sky still. "I used to glow, angel. My eyes...my hair...my skin... I used to glow." His fingers twitch and stretch awkwardly. "I would take parts of myself and put them up there because I was told to do it. I whispered them into being and they just were. I don't know why. I asked and no one could answer..."

His arms drop and his eyes open. "Alpha and beta. I don't remember what I called them back then, but I thought it...Romantic. Did we have that word? I don't think we did."

Aziraphale strokes his hair away from his forehead. The demon smiles small and shy and unsure.

"It's the humans who made up the picture. A centaur. Can you imagine...imagining it? And the wolf?" He makes a vague stabbing motion with one hand. "Speared right through by...By my stars."

"It is romantic though." He tries to imagine the sight. "Alpha and Beta Centauri with Proxima in the middle. They're like lost lovers, aren't they?" A pause. "No, lovers who can never be together because of something so small."

Crowley's cheeks are as red as the star supposedly keeping the lovers apart. "You're making too much of it."  
Aziraphale leans in and kisses his forehead. There is a freckle there that he thinks he shaped like a heart. "You wanted to go there for a reason. I think it's lovely. You wanted to take me somewhere you loved."

The demon, his best friend and newfound lover, is silent for nine...ten...eleven beats of a human heart. "I just wanted to be with you." He whispers.

Somewhere in the farthest reaches of space where the universe is slowly cooling a star flickers back to life.


End file.
